


Crush

by AutisticWriter



Series: Drabbles!!! on Ice [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Gen, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, One-Sided Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble, Yuri Plisetsky Has a Crush on Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Yuri totally isn’t stalking this guy… he just has a hopeless crush on him.Sentence 15: “This is the fourteenth time you’ve applied for the same job.”





	Crush

Yuri totally isn’t stalking this guy… but it might look like that to an observer.

A few months ago, a truly handsome guy started working in his local coffee shop, which Yuri likes to pop into for a coffee on his way to college. And Yuri was totally taken by his slightly nervous attitude, adorable chubbiness and floppy black hair, and knew he had a hopeless crush on this guy, who he learned is also called Yuuri.

One day, he saw a help wanted sign and decided he might as well get a part-time job. And that way he might have been able to get to know Yuuri. But Yuri’s application failed. So he applied again, and again, so badly wanting this job.

So today he has just had this fourteenth interview with a man called Victor, who looked at his notes and said, “This is the fourteenth time you’ve applied for the same job.”

Hoping he wouldn’t blush, Yuri nodded. “I know. I really want this job.”

And it has been five hours since then, and he and the other applicants are called back to the shop for their interview results. And…

Yuri doesn’t get the job. Again.

He sighs.

“Is there a reason you keep coming back here?”

Yuri jumps and turns around. It is Yuuri.

“You know, if you have a crush on me, you can just say.”

Yuri nearly chokes on his spit. He goes red. “I…”

“I’m very flattered, you know, but I’ve already got a boyfriend.”

Yuri sighs. “Okay. Sorry for bothering you.”

He is never this polite with people; he really must be lovestruck.

“But… we can be friends, if you like,” Yuuri says, smiling.

And Yuri manages to smile, glad this isn’t as awkward as he thought it would be. “Okay. Thanks.”


End file.
